Not quite right
by cumcicumca
Summary: Soma has a crush, and it's not who you think... warnings inside ON INDEFINITE HIATUS, POSSIBLY REWORKED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Soma has a crush, and it's not who you think…

Warning: OOC-ness (--- I think) and boyxboy/yaoi

Pairing: Arikado(alucard)/Soma

Disclaimer: All characters © Konami (I just own the plot…)

---

Soma sat in his room, looking out his window at the bright, sunny day. He growled in anger. Why should the world be so damn happy, if he was so unhappy? His heart ached, each beat painful against his chest. Soma knew this feeling; he had once harbored it for Mina, but came to realize she only saw him as a brother. He had recovered quickly, but this time, he didn't think he ever would.

It wasn't as though he had been rejected; he just knew his…_crush_…wouldn't accept it. And it pained him, beyond belief. If he could just get rid of this feeling. Every time he saw _him_ his heart raced (and Soma was sure that his inhuman hearing could hear it…), and whenever they made eye contact, his cheeks would betray him, turning a dark red (something the Dhampier couldn't possibly miss).

"Dammit all…" Soma said to himself, cursing his stupid, _stupid_ heart.

"And why should it be damned?" A smooth voice questioned.

Soma nearly jumped out of his skin. It was _him_. Arikado. In his room. With him. Soma was at a loss for words. Arikado just looked at him, patient as always.

"Err…well…" Soma started, trying to think of what to say (he couldn't very well say what he had been thinking, now could he?)

Arikado cocked an eyebrow, still waiting for a proper answer.

"…I can't tell you." Soma finally managed to say, blushing.

"I see."

The two remained silent, Soma trying to avoid Arikado's piercing eyes.

"Arikado, what exactly do you want?" Soma questioned, ready for him to leave, so his heart could stop racing.

"You've been avoiding your training." He said simply.

"No I haven't!" Soma said defensively, almost blurting out _I've been avoiding YOU_!

"I wasn't talking about your training with Julius."  
"I…well…I have a lot on my mind right now." Soma stuttered.

"Why don't you tell me? If you're that distracted, you're going to fall behind in your training." Arikado said, sitting next to Soma on his bed.

Soma fought back the gasp that wanted to escape (along with the blush) with Arikado so close.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt… I… can't seem to stop thinking about…a certain someone." Soma said, almost inaudibly.

"This someone, would be Mina?" Arikado asked.

"They might be… but it could be someone else."

"Either way, whoever this person is, you should talk to them. It won't do them any good if your training suffers."

"Yeah…that's not a good idea. I'm pretty sure he…err, I mean _they_ wouldn't appreciate it too much." Soma said.

"Whatever you decide to do, don't let it affect your training." Arikado said, leaving the room.

---

I'm not really sure where this is going, but there will be more.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Soma has a crush, and it's not who you think…

Warnings: OOC-ness and boyxboy/yaoi

Pairing: Arikado (alucard)/Soma

Disclaimer: All characters © Konami (I just own the plot…)

Soma took a deep breath, mentally preparing his-self for what was to come. Today was a training day for him, and it was with Arikado. Due to the uncomfortable conversation the day before, he couldn't skip out like he usually did, and there was no excuse for him to leave. Taking another breath he strode forward.

Walking onto the training ground, he looked around in confusion. Where the hell was Arikado? After being chewed out for not showing up to training, Soma was in no mood to have Arikado skipping out. He headed over to the closest bench, sitting down with a loud sigh.

"Why so glum?" A voice said behind him, making Soma jump a foot in the air.

"Wha? Julius?" Soma said, standing up and turning around quickly.

"Arikado wanted me to take over your lesson today." Julius explained.

"Why? He was the one complaining about my skipping out, and now _he_ skips out!" Soma complained aggressively.

"Stop whining. Arikado wanted me to talk to you, if you have to know."

"What? Why?" Soma asked, shocked that Arikado wouldn't talk to Soma himself.

"He said something about not being the best person to talk about this sorta thing." Julius explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Soma arched an eyebrow. It was unheard of for Arikado to not take care of his problems himself.

"Alright, talk." Soma said briskly.

"You've been avoiding your training, with Arikado. It's not like you."

"I have stuff on my mind."

"It's Arikado, isn't it." Julius said, not as a question, but a statement.

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about?!" Soma cried, blood rushing to his face.

"Arikado is the one occupying your mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Soma said defensively.

"Oh, stop denying it, it's obvious. You blush every time you're around him, and _his_ training is what you're skipping." Julius said nonchalantly.

"So… you've figured it out," Soma admitted, lowering his head in defeat, "It probably bothers you much more than you're letting on, and you came to cancel our training…"

"Did I ever say it bothers me?"

"Well… no, but-" Soma started, but was interrupted by Julius.

"Then stop worrying. What we need to do is figure out how to keep this from interfering your training. Personally, I think you should just explain the situation to him, it would make things much simpler."

"Maybe for you, but it would ruin my and Arikado's friendship, if you could even call it a friendship. I couldn't possibly explain this to him; he wouldn't want to talk to me anymore." Soma said, looking at Julius like he was losing his mind.

"How do you know that? He never said he didn't like you."

"That's because I've never brought it up! Gahh! You just don't get it! I would rather stay as acquaintances than tell Arikado-" Soma shouted at Julius, but stopped short as Arikado walked up behind him.

"Tell me what?"

Soma spun around, staring at Arikado, who had just appeared behind him. _What the heck is he doing here?! I thought he wanted Julius to talk to me?_ Soma thought, confused, and embarrassed. How long had he been standing there?

"Ah, Arikado, right on time! Soma has something he'd like to talk to you about," Julius said, "But I'm sure you would rather not have me around, so I'll be taking my leave." Julius gave Soma a wink and left before he could make any complaints.

Soma looked at Julius in horror as he ran off, to do God knows what, and leave him alone with Arikado expecting him to have something to say. _I swear I'm gonna kill him_ Soma thought, then turned back to Arikado.

"Um, hey, Arikado. I guess.. I really have no choice," Soma said quietly, then took a deep breath and continued, "Y'know how this morning we were talking and you thought I was distracted by Mina?"

"Yes." Arikado said simply.

"Well… It's not exactly Mina…"

Arikado remained silent, waiting for Soma to continue. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Soma blurted it all out at once.

"ItsactuallyyouthatIlike" He said, his words indiscernible from each other.

Raising an eyebrow, Arikado said, "Would you repeat that, I couldn't quite understand."

"It's actually you… that I like… that's why I was skipping training…" Soma said, blushing madly, "Now, you'd probably like it better if I left you alone, so I'll just be over there…"

Soma started to walk off, wanting to leave before Arikado could shoot him down. But when he felt a gentle grip on his wrist, he stopped, turning his head slightly to glance at Arikado, who didn't let go of his wrist.

"What makes you think I'd want you to leave?" Arikado said, pulling Soma slightly closer.

"The fact that you must be disgusted by me." Soma said, like it was obvious.

Arikado looked at Soma blankly, then pulled him into a warm hug. He pulled away from the younger man and looked him in the eye.

"I'm in no way disgusted, I am actually relieved. I figured I was the only one." Arikado whispered the last part.

Soma's eyes widened in shock, and relief. Arikado smiled gently, before placing his hand on the back of Soma's neck and gently pulling his face closer, just barely letting their lips touch. Soma felt as though his heart would explode as Arikado deepened their kiss.

Pulling away, Arikado smiled softly, and pulled Soma into another warm embrace.

--

Oh my! I didn't expect it to take this long to get finished‼ I plan on writing one more chapter, and I hope it won't take as long as this one [I had real bad writers block, but I think I'm over it now…]

And on a side note; I really can't get their characters right, and the friggin' pisses me off.. but easy come easy go [it is my first fic, afterall..]


End file.
